


Little White Lie

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous knows about Ahim's little white lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr.

"It wasn't that Zangyack bastard that kidnapped you, was it?"

Ahim turned, gave him an innocent look. She was good at that, making it seem like she could never hurt a fly, that she could do no wrong. He knew better, having seen her fight, but still it worked.

"It was that Earthling you were talking to."

"Whatever do you mean, Marvelous-san?"

He raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms. He noticed the slight blush rise to her cheeks, and held out his arms, gathering her in close to his chest.

"It's alright. Just so long as we got you back."


End file.
